


Quiet

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 7, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, also hes @newsiepedia's oc on tumblr, graves is autistic, handjobs, its not important but He Is, public/ semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Graves is having trouble sleeping, and York tries to help with his problem (preferably without waking the little ones up).





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

York was used to Graves tossing and turning for hours before he went to sleep. He had a lot of energy, that was all. But now it was almost midnight, and he was still moving around.

“You okay there?” York asked, barely a whisper. The rustling stopped as Graves lay still.

“Yeah,” he panted. He flipped over on his back, stretching his legs out.

“No, seriously, what’s wrong?” York insisted.

“I don’t wanna tell you,” Graves said. “I don’t want you to think it’s your problem.”

“My problem?” York asked. He sat up, looking over at him. “What the hell does that mean, Graves?” Graves quickly turned away, but not before he caught a glimpse of his erection. “Oh,” York said. “You coulda just said you were horny.”

“I guess I could.” York scooted closer. He’d been wondering what he and Graves were for a long time. Were they dating? The kisses that he pressed to York’s face seemed more affectionate than the ones he gave to all the other newsies, but then again he was his best friend. He’d never slept in a bed without him, but Graves didn’t like changes to his routine. For the longest time, York had wondered what it meant- and now maybe he could find out.

“I could help you with that if it would let ya sleep,” he whispered, like he hadn’t been thinking about it for ages.

“I said I didn’t want you to think it was your problem.” 

“I _want_ it to be my problem.” York could see Graves blush in the blue moonlight before he covered his face.

“I think- I think I’d like that,” Graves stuttered. 

York rolled over, placing one hand on Graves’ chest and rubbing in small circles. As he dragged his palm down, Graves’ breathing got more and more labored- and louder. “Shhhhh,” York whispered. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

“Okay!” Graves gasped. York glanced around, praying nobody had woken up. 

“Can you try to stay quiet?” he asked.

“I will- I will.” With that reassurance, York moved his hand to Graves’ cock and started stroking him through his underwear. Graves made an adorable humming sound, biting his lip to keep quiet. His hips twitched, and his long hair pooled on the sheet like ink.

“You look really cute like this,” York whispered. Graves hummed louder. He grinned at York before rolling on top of him and kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks!” Graves whispered brightly. York blinked, still processing the fact that _Graves was on top of him holy shit_. He wrapped his legs around Graves’ bony hips, pulling him closer.

“Is this okay?” Graves asked, completely unaware of York’s action.

“Yes, c’mon Graves please!” York hissed, tugging at his underwear and pulling it off. Graves’ eyes widened, and his hands quickly moved to his own. 

“‘M sorry, I just need to get ready,” Graves rambled. He licked his palm and gave his cock a few strokes, then did the same for York. He then practically collapsed on top of York, pressing kisses to his face and neck.

York groaned, grinning. “You don’t have ta-” he broke off as Graves kissed him on the lips, slamming into him hard. York barely stifled a yelp as Graves slid their cocks together, hips bucking so hard he thought he might bruise. He didn’t slow his pace at all as he tenderly kissed York’s jaw, the contrasting sensations making it impossible for York to stay quiet.

“Graves, hmmm~” he cut himself off with a hand over his mouth. Graves panted happily as he rutted between York’s legs, one hand on either side of him. York didn’t even worry if the others could hear them anymore- he could only focus on how it felt.

As York felt his orgasm approaching, he grabbed Graves by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned into his mouth as he spilled all over his stomach, and Graves quickly followed. He sat back between York’s legs, breathing heavily.

Graves always kept his stuff by his bed, so nobody would mistake it for their own. (G-d forbid he had to wear a different identical red striped shirt.) York reached down into the bundle and helped himself to Graves’ handkerchief, wiping up the sticky mess. “Thanks for helping me,” Graves said, lying back down beside him.

“Really, it was no problem. We can do that any time you like.” So what if he sounded overeager? York _was_ overeager. He_ liked_ Graves, and now he had a boyfriend and a good night out of the bargain.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship


End file.
